powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Specter (episode)
Soul Specter is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force. It features the final appearance of the Green Ranger's Mystic Muscles, the final appearance of the Mystic Force Fighters and the showdown between Solaris Knight and Koragg. Synopsis Chip accidentally opens a magic bottle that begins to slowly steal his soul. To help him, Daggeron takes him to the top of Mount Isis to retrieve the Staff of Topaz, where he gets into a battle with Koragg for the artifact. Meanwhile, the other Rangers try to stop Gnatu and Spydex from stealing any more souls from the citizens of Briarwood. After Chip is healed by the magic of the staff, he returns to assist the Rangers to defeat Gnatu. In the end, Daggeron promises to train Chip to be a knight, as he was trained to be a knight under Udonna's husband, Leanbow. Plot Koragg was working on a sword, banging away at the steel. Koragg: It is almost complete. I will make the ultimate weapon with the last of Morticon's dark magic. The weapon was complete and Koragg held it in his hands. Koragg: I will be unstoppable. Gnatu arrives in a park in Briarwood with several Hidiacs. The park is filled with people. Gnatu: What a fine day to harvest your life force. The Hidiacs and Gnatu begin their attack. The Rangers arrived and began battling the Hidiacs. Yellow Ranger spots a father and daughter in danger and tries to save them. Yellow Ranger is unable to as he is held back by several Hidiacs. Several of the people's life forces have been taken. Before leaving, Gnatu taunts the Yellow Ranger, telling him he is not much of a protector of the city. Yellow Ranger feels he has failed as the rest of the Rangers tell him they did the best they could do. In the pit, Imperious is amused as Gnatu tries to take second in command from Necrolai. Gnatu leaves to take more life forces. Necrolai is not concern, let Gnatu take more life forces, she has a bigger plan, to destroy the Rangers. Koragg arrives in the pit. Imperious introduces himself and tells Koragg that he is in charge. Koragg tells Imperious he only works for the master and about the powerful sword he has made. Imperious tells Koragg about Solaris Knight, which Koragg already knows about. Imperious wants Solaris Knight destroyed and Koragg leaves to battle Solaris Knight. At Rootcore, Chip has the Xander frantically searching for any sign of dark magic and Madison looking up spells to help the people whose life force was taken away. Chip is desperate to help the people of Briarwood. Daggeron assures Chip that they are doing all that they can. Jenji is feeding Fire Heart a little at a time. Vida and Nick are amused and more so when Udonna tells them she finds it's better to feed a dragon all at once, before the dragon decides to eat you. Jenji quickly gives Fire Heart the rest of his food. Nick clutches his head. Koragg wants to battle Daggeron and Nick passes on the message. Daggeron accepts the challenge. Udonna cautions Daggeron, telling him that Koragg is very powerful. Daggeron summons his train and leaves. Xander tells the others, they are needed as well, as there is dark magic in the city. The teens morph and head out. They soon encounter Gnatu and her monster, Spydex. The Rangers battle Spydex and at one point they have the life force, but they lose it once more to Gnatu. The Rangers chase down Gnatu and Spydex. Meanwhile, Solaris Knight faces down Koragg. Solaris Knight and Koragg battle and it is an intense battle. In the pit, Imperious keeps an eye on the battle with the use of his fan. Imperious also keeps track of the Rangers battle with Gnatu and Spydex. The Rangers soon find Spydex, who has built a large spider web. The Rangers make their way across the large spider web. Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger lose their balance and fall off. Green Ranger uses his Mystic Muscles to rescue Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger. The three Rangers reach the ground safely. Green Ranger, Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger watch above them as Red Ranger also loses his balance. Red Ranger casts a spell that creates a soft landing for him. Yellow Ranger faces down Syntax on his own. Meanwhile, Solaris Knight and Koragg continue their battle. Koragg tells Solaris Knight that he isn't a good teacher. Koragg tells Solaris Knight that he is wasting his time teaching his students good magic, when it should be dark magic. Solaris Knight and Koragg battle once more with Koragg defeating Solaris Knight. Koragg walks away in triumph. Spydex is knocked off his web, but is grown large. The Rangers formed their Megazord and the battle continues. The Rangers are soon knocked out of their Megazord and demorphed. Gnatu still has the life force and walks away in triumph. As the teens get up, Chip spots a black bottle. Chip opens the bottle and is taken over by darkness. Chip falls to the ground, in pain, as his friends race to his side. Madison lifts Chip shirt. Madison, Vida, Nick, and Xander are stunned to see a strange vortex inside Chip. Necrolai flies down and tells the teens that it is a soul specter. Necrolai tells them Yellow Ranger is no more and flies away. Vida, Nick, Xander and Madison help Chip make it to the woods. The arrive just outside of Rootcore, and Udonna hurries out. The teens show Udonna what is under Chip's shirt. Udonna recognizes the soul specter right away, and tells them it is eating away at Chip's soul. Nick, Xander, Madison, and Vida want to do something to help Chip. Daggeron arrives and tells them the only thing that can stop a soul specter is the Staff of Topaz. Xander, Madison, Vida, and Nick want to leave right away. Daggeron tells them they cannot, as the city is still under attack. Daggeron tells them he will go with Chip. Udonna is worried, Mount Isis is dangerous, but Daggeron assures her they will be okay. In the pit, Imperious is pleased at how well his plan is working. Koragg walks in and Imperious questions him on why he didn't finish off Solaris Knight. Koragg replies that he only answers to the Master and walks away. Daggeron and Chip arrive in the train, at the base of Mount Isis. Chip wonders if he will make it, but Daggeron assures him he will. Chip and Daggeron begin climbing the steep Mount Isis. Meanwhile, Blue Ranger, Pink Ranger, Red Ranger, and Green Ranger have a difficult time battling against Gnatu and Spydex. As Chip and Daggeron continue their way up, Chip sits down. Daggeron stops and Chip apologizes, he simply cannot go on. Daggeron sits with Chip and tells him his teacher would never let him give up and he wouldn't be much of a teacher if he did the same. Daggeron tells Chip he has plans to train him to be a knight. Chip is surprised and thrilled and this motivates him to keep climbing. Daggeron and Chip make it to the top of Mount Isis. They start walking, but Chip can't go on any longer. Chip collapsez on the ground. Daggeron spots the Staff of Topaz and starts towards it. Daggeron is knock off his feet by a powerful force. It is Koragg. Koragg laughs as he takes the Staff of Topaz. Daggeron manages to himself back up. Daggeron tells Koragg to give him the Staff of Topaz, as Chip does not have much longer. Koragg simply laughs. Daggeron and Koragg battle. Koragg forms his Megazord, and Daggeron does the same. The two continue to battle. Koragg lets the Solar Streak Megazord feel the full effect of dark magic. The Solar Streak Megazord is soon bonded tightly. Meanwhile, Pink Ranger, Red Ranger, Green Ranger, and Blue Ranger are not doing well against Gnatu and Spydex. The four Rangers are knocked to the ground again. Red Ranger gets back up and tells the rest of the Rangers they need to do this for Chip. The rest of the Rangers get up and start charging towards Gnatu and Spydex. Back at Mount Isis, Solar Streak Megazord breaks out of its bonds, much to the surprise of Koragg in his Megazord. The battle continues with Centaurs Wolf Megazord taking a beating. The Staff of Topaz is knocked out of Centaurs Wolf Megazord's hands. Solaris Knights leaps out of his Megazord and grabs the Staff of Topaz. Koragg returns to normal size. Koragg takes the defeat with good humor, commenting he has finally found someone worthy to battle before vanishing. Solaris Knight demorphs and realizes Chip is close to being gone. Daggeron holds out the Staff of Topaz and, after some difficulty, takes the soul specter out. Chip is very still on the ground. Concern, Daggeron goes to Chip's side. Chip opens his eyes and tells him training to be a knight is tough and asks when he can begin. The four Rangers continue to have a difficult battle against Gnatu and Spydex. Yellow Ranger and Solaris Knight to help. Solaris Knight gets the globe that has the life forces of all the people. Solaris Knight releases the life force and the people are returned to normal. The Power Rangers destroy Spydex. The battle against Gnatu is more difficult and escalates to zords. With their zord, the Rangers destroy Gnatu. Chip and Daggeron are in the woods. Chip is very excited about training to become a knight. Chip demonstrates an aptitude for archery. Daggeron decides to show him a thing about archery and his arrow hits Chip's arrow and splits it in two. Daggeron tells Chip how he was trained by Udonna's husband, Leanbow. Chip is surprised; he didn't know Udonna had a husband. Chip wonders why Udonna never said anything. Daggeron suggests that the memory is too painful. Leanbow had sacrifice himself to seal off the pit. Chip asks Daggeron why he didn't help. Daggeron replies that he was not there. Chip fires another arrow, that splits the previous two arrows in half. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) *John Tui as Daggeron (Solaris Knight) *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook (credits only) *Kelson Henderson as Phineas (credits only) *Geoff Dolan as Koragg, The Knight Wolf (voice) *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Stuart Devenie as Imperious (voice) *Oliver Driver as Jenji (voice) *Callie Blood as Gnatu (voice) *Millen Baird as Spydex (voice) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode was merged from two episodes of Magiranger. Instead of the Yellow Ranger opening a bottle, he uses a forbidden magic to go back in time, which curses him, so the whirlpool is put on his chest instead of his stomach. *This is the only time the Yellow Ranger uses the Mystic Force Fighters. The Mystic Force Fighters don't return until Power Rangers Operation Overdrive's "Once a Ranger". *Spydex and Gnatu was Destroyed *It remains unknown if Daggeron had ever fully trained Chip to be a knight, but it is entirely possible since, like Leanbow, Daggeron always was and always will be a dedicated teacher. *Daggeron also briefly mentions Leanbow to Chip during training. This episode marks the first time that Leanbow, thought to have perished at the time, is mentioned to one of the five main Rangers. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Mystic Force Category:Episode Category:Stub